


It Happened That Night

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "Mrs. Torres, you're expecting."Ellie blinked at the doctor in shock. She was..pregnant?





	It Happened That Night

**Author's Note:**

> No Charlotte in this one but I wanted to get this out!  
> Sorry if anything is wrong in this.

Looking around the  _ annoyingly _ white small hospital room she felt her nerves shoot up. She had been sitting there for a while now and knew without a doubt that there were a group of worried people in the waiting room. She cringed thinking of what Nick must have been feeling at that moment. 

Things had happened so quickly. One minute she was walking behind Tim leaving for the night after wrapping up their case, and the next everything started spinning and she was on the ground with a panicked Tim above her. She had been confused and rushed to the hospital and in this room since after a checkup and tests. 

Nick had been a bit ways away with Gibbs finishing up things on their end, she knew Gibbs would do his best to get them here in record time.

But it didn't stop her from wishing Nick was with her right now. Nothing had to be wrong, right? She had always been healthy, she couldn't remember ever passing out. 

A slight squeak from the door opening made her head snap in its direction. Her palms felt sweaty. 

“Mrs. Torres-” Dr. Fields said, stopping to double check the chart in front of her. “We have your results back.”

“Everything's okay right?” Ellie quickly said. “I mean this just came out of nowhere I-”

Dr. Fields put her hand up with a smile. “I promise everything's fine, though I do have some news.”

“News?”

“Mrs. Torres, you're expecting.”

Ellie blinked at the doctor in shock. She was..pregnant?

“But I- I mean- But we-” Ellie stuttered out, mouth hanging open slightly.

Dr. Fields gave her a comforting smile. “I take it you and your husband weren't planning this so soon.” 

“Well no! I mean we've only been married for about a month-” She froze, her eyes widening.  _ Oh no _ . A memory came to her then, she had to have got pregnant that night. But that meant she was already pregnant when they got married. “-I had some wine at our wedding!”

“Mrs. Torres, a little wine wouldn't have harmed your baby.” But Ellie still looked worried. “But if you want when your husband gets here we can give you an ultrasound today.” 

Ellie nodded eagerly, her nerves calming a little.

“Good.” Dr. Fields smiled. “I'll get it all ready, and make sure your husband is directed to your room right away.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

She breathed out when she was alone again. 

Ellie put her head in her hands with a groan. Her and Nick had planned to be married at least a year before they had kids, looks like  _ that _ wasn't happening. All because of  _ that _ night. 

It was that day she almost got killed by Vicious except their roles were switched. And it was worse with them about to be married soon, or at least it seemed worse to her. Their suspect had fired only  _ just barely _ missing Nick, Ellie didn't hesitate to shoot a second later. They had continued on with their case but she had been on edge all day, one eye on Nick at all times when they were in the same room. It wasn't until they got home after they solved the case that they  _ both _ broke down. Ellie had practically hyperventilate while crying her eyes out, she had almost lost him. Nick himself was shaken, his hand shaking as he had held her. 

Once they both calmed enough, the desperate need to be  _ with _ each other suddenly overwhelmed them. Ellie knew it had to be that night, they were so focused on making the  _ I almost lost you  _ feeling go away the thought of being safe wasn't at the front of their minds. 

She had just looked back up when the door practically burst open, Nick coming charging through.

“Are you okay?! What happened?! Tim, Jack, Kasie, Jimmy..none of them knew anything! You never just  _ pass out _ what the hell is-”

“I'm pregnant.”

Nick's panicked and rushed rant ended. His eyes widened, jaw practically falling to the floor. “You're- Wha- Wait am I dreaming?”

Ellie couldn't help but be amused as Nick actually pinched himself.

“This is real, Nick.” Ellie held her hand out for him to grab. He blinked looking a little lost and bewildered as he put his hand in hers and moved to stand by her. “I know it's way earlier than planned but it's real.”

“Wow..” Nick mumbled. 

“Remember when Sampson almost shot you?” 

“Yeah.” Nick furrowed his brow. “That's the night we-” His mouth opened then shut. “Oh.” 

Ellie chuckled a little, sounding a little bewildered herself. “Yeah..which means I was pregnant when we got married.”

Nick's eyes snapped to hers. “Do you uh think there's any way we can hide that fact from your dad.” 

She gave him an amused look. “He threatened you didn't he.”

He gulped and nodded. “I may be a highly trained agent but babe your dad is terrifying.” 

“Nick, he'll be too happy about being a grandpa to even care trust me.” 

Nick grimaced. “I hope so.” He then wrapped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head. “We're going to be parents..wow.”

Ellie gave him a soft look. “You're happy about this..right?”

He moved to stand in front of her, putting his hands on her face as he kissed her. 

“A little munchkin a mix of me and you?” Nick grinned. “Of course I'm happy.”

Ellie grinned back. “How are we telling the whole team who is no doubt out in the hall.”

He chuckled knowing the whole team  _ was _ here. “I have an idea.”

Nick pulled out his phone and went next to Ellie again, tangling his fingers with hers and placing their hands on her stomach. His other hand held out his phone, snapping a picture. Seconds later he sent the picture to Tim with a message saying “Mini Torres says hi.”

“Wait for it-” Nick held up a finger. 

Loud cheers sounded through the door. 

Ellie burst out into laughter. She didn't think they were _ that _ close. Or they were just that loud. 

Nick moved to stand back in front of her, resting his forehead against hers.

Ellie grinned. “With this baby being a Torres, I have no doubt it'll be one adventure.”

“Oh yeah.” Nick said with a chuckle. 

_ And it would be. _


End file.
